Diary of a Halfblood
by Magenta Sword
Summary: Addie was a demigod forgotten by the books so she writes her story in a diary her father gave her. Set after The Last Olympian but I might add The Heros of Olympus later..
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I'm not quite sure why I'm writing in you. My dad gave you to me, something about recording my story. I think he just felt bad about the books. You see diary, there's this guy who came to camp. His name was Rick Riordan, son of Athena. Chiron seemed to know him anyways. But for some reason he thought that the book would sell better if there weren't so many characters to get confused with.

I'm pretty sure he was just mad at me because I _might _have helped the Stolls pull an awesome prank on him. We put mayonnaise in some doughnuts instead of cream, made caramel onions, and toothpaste in the middle of the Oreos. Ok, so we went a little crazy. And I was the only one to get caught since I brought in the food when he had a meeting with Chiron.

So my name is Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. I know what you're thinking Diary. Wasn't the original Andromeda _sacrificed_ to my father? Yep, she was. And my brother's namesake rescued her and married her. I know Percy got his name because Mom wanted him to have good luck like him, but my real mother, of course, didn't know any of this or who my father really was. She was a Greek myth junkie, whose favorite story was about Andromeda. But most of my friends call me Addie anyway.

My last name wasn't originally Jackson. Long, long ago, my name was Andromeda Jaime Contour...

Oops, it's nearly time for archery and I have got to help Percy learn how to shoot a bow. I have a feeling his life may depend on it some day. Again. I'll get back to you... After dinner maybe?

- Addie

* * *

**A/N- What do you think? I have a general idea of where this is going but if anybody has any ideas feel free to tell me. Would love some inspiration over here!**

** Next chapter should be longer but for now R&R? **


	2. Chapter 2

Doah 2

Dear Diary,

I'm back. I'm not sure Percy is ever going to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow with out Artemis and Apollo's help, but hey, he only accidentally killed 3 people this time! That, Diary, was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

So where was I? Oh yeah, so a long time ago my name was Andromeda Jaime Contour. I was only 7 and lived in Savannah, Georgia. It was a really historical city, so I knew a lot about James Oglethorpe, a man who we used to joke that our teacher was in love with him. Oglethorpe was the man who petitioned for the creation of our beloved state. In the 18th century. We even created a cult named after her where we "sacrificed" people. I had some really interesting friends.

My mom owned a boating company her father had left her, which I guess is why she attracted the Greek god of the sea. One night we went on a sunset boat ride. I remember it like it was yesterday.

My mother smiled at me, "Isn't it nice, just the two of us?". I smiled back and nodded. I loved spending time with her. We sat and talked about school as we watched the sun go down. The second the sun had disappeared from the sky, everything was bathed in black. "Addie!" My mom screamed. The boat was sinking.

I didn't know about the gods at the time, but I later figured out what was attacking us. Telkines.

Somehow, I survived that night. I swam to shore, unable to comprehend not only that I had just seen my mother drown, but also that I had stayed underwater for almost 10 minutes.

Within a week I was placed a foster home. It was terrible. The food was bad and everybody was always at each others throats. It only took 10 months and 8 different attempts before I ran away. I was put in another "home" when they caught me. I ran away from each one. They always caught me though, putting out alerts and plastering my face to milk cartons.

By the time I was 10, I had already seen a lot of the country after 8 escapades. Illinois, California, Nevada, Texas, North Dakota, Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama, South Carolina, Maine (it's very nice this time of year), and Florida.

While I was in Tennessee, North Dakota, and Mississippi, there was a manhunt. Nationwide. I made an effort to watch the news every opportunity I got; it was pretty interesting, not to mention ridiculous. A twelve year old was supposed to have killed his mother, blown up a bus and a national monument, and threatened a biker? Really, how do people believe that?

About a year later, I was in Florida. I absolutely loved the beaches and stuff, but I had to keep moving. I got plane tickets to New York so i could see the Empire State Building. I'd never been on a plane before. My mom had been afraid of heights and I'd never not been able to find train or bus tickets.

I was the last person getting onto the flight when somebody ran up behind me. "Wait! Wait!" I turned to look at her. Was that a glittery blanket? I blinked. A letterman jacket. Weird.

A/N- Hey guys sorry that was kind of an awkward place to cut off but I just found out that a friend of mine died this week. He moved away without telling us about it but apparently he played in the band because I got an email from the band director. RIP Nate!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry about the late update but I was in Mexico, then on a choir tour, and then on a mission trip. It's so good to finally be home!**

**Lets just get on with the chapter! **

Chapter 3

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

It took me a good 20 minutes of walking up and down the plane avoiding people stowing luggage to find my seat. By the time I got there, the girl from before was already sitting next to it.

Now I don't know if I've mentioned this yet, but I'm kind of a people person. I can't stand sitting next to people for hours without ever saying a word and pretend they don't exist.

So naturally I had to try to strike up a conversation. Yeah, yeah stranger danger but this girl looked only like two or three years older than me!

I turned to her. "Hi, I'm Addie. What's your name?" She ignored me. "Have you ever been to New York before? I haven't, and I've never been on a plane before either. Have you?" She was still ignoring me. Fine, two can play at that game.

I put in some headphones and started playing music my foster brother a few homes ago had burned onto an old iPod. My favorite bands started blasting, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, and a few others. When the second song came on, Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, she finally turned.

"You are way too young to be listening to stuff like that. How old are you nine?" I made a face. "I'm eleven, thanks. By the way, my name is Addie." "I'm Clarisse." She said.

I pointed to her orange tshirt. "What's Camp Halfblood?" She looked down at her shirt, looking confused. "You can read that?" Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean? I can read." I said rolling my eyes. "I overcame my dyslexia years ago. I still can't spell worth crap, but I can definitely read." I could practically see the gears turning in her head. "No way." Clarisse muttered. "The chances of finding a new one... "A new what?" I demanded.

"Are you ADHD?" She asked suddenly. "Uh, yeah. So?" I frowned at my foot, which I noticed was tapping to an irregular and unknown beat. "Been kicked out of a few schools?" I looked back up at her from my foot, astonished. "Not in the past few years. I haven't exactly been sticking around long enough."

Amazingly, she didn't look surprised. "No parents? Or did you run away?"

It was both really. After my mom died 4 years ago, I've run away from 5 foster homes. The other 3 had to send me away. One had a baby due and I got kicked out of school at the first one, and then there was Ms Caroline and Mr Peter, an elderly British couple who had decided to retire to the States. They had found me sleeping in their house when they moved in while I was on the run from another foster home. I stayed with them for 3 months and was in the process of being adopted, when their daughter Susan pulled the plug. I was in a new home by the next morning. I had always hoped that maybe one day my father would find me, against reason. After all, since he was so tragically unaware of the results of that August, that he had no reason to think I even existed...

I hadn't realized I was still talking until I glanced up and saw an expression resembling pity on Clarisse's face. I hate pity. Her eyes locked on mine. An aha moment lit up her face, that quickly turned to fear. The plane had hit a large batch of turbulence.

Oooh a cliffhanger for ya Diary!

-AJJ

**A/N- Anybody who can tell me what song the lyrics came from at the top of the chapter gets a virtual cookie!**


End file.
